Trois ans
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi n 41 du Poney sur le destin de Miriel, la mère du beau Fëanor. L'amour rend aveugle ...


**Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne retrouve plus mon exemplaire du **_**Silmarillion**_**, j'espère donc que ce que vous lirez dans cette histoire ne sera pas trop sacrilège.**

**Où le Poney Fringant se penche sur le destin de Míriel, femme de Finwë, et mère de Fëanor ...**

Trois ans

Ainsi, il était mort. Son cher Finwë, son tendre époux, celui auprès de qui elle s'était éveillée au commencement du monde sur les rives du lac de Cuiviénen. C'était le temps où il les avait guidés vers l'Ouest, premier roi des Noldor, le temps où elle l'avait suivi avec toute l'ardeur et l'émerveillement de ces premiers jours. Oh ! Comme ils avaient été heureux, ces jours passés dans la félicité de Valinor, baignés dans la lumière des Deux Arbres ! Comme ils s'étaient aimés ! Elle frissonnait encore au souvenir de ces heures parfaites, quand elle n'était vêtue que de ses cheveux d'argent, et que son doux Finwë n'aimait rien tant que de les caresser tandis qu'ils brillaient sous les rayons blancs de Telperion.

Elle lui avait donné un fils, un fils magnifique, si beau, si flamboyant qu'elle n'y avait pas survécu. Elle l'avait vu verser des torrents de larmes amères lorsque Manwë lui avait conseillé de la laisser aller s'endormir à jamais dans les jardins d'Irmo. Elle, la première des Eldar à choisir le chemin de la mort. Et pourtant, pourtant, Finwë n'avait mis que quelques années à se consoler de sa mort et à en épouser une autre, cette Indis des Vanyar à la tête ensoleillée dont la nombreuse progéniture n'avait fait que le malheur de son fils à elle, son fier Fëanor. Une autre ! Une autre pour laquelle Finwë n'avait pas hésité à renoncer à tout espoir qu'elle, Míriel Serindë, tisseuse et fille du joyau, revienne un jour à la vie. Oh ! Comme elle l'avait haï, ce jour-là ! Dans les cavernes de Mandos, à son tour, elle avait pleuré. Et seule la fidélité de son fils à son souvenir avait su la consoler.

Curufinwë le talentueux était soi-disant resté le fils favori de son père, mais Finwë lui avait sans cesse reproché sa distance envers sa nouvelle famille. Il l'avait aimé plus que tous les autres, peut-être ... Mais l'avait-il autant estimé qu'eux ? Il ne lui avait pas trouvé autant de sagesse qu'à son cher Fingolfin, Nolwëfinwë, ni autant de noblesse qu'à son petit Finarfin, Arafinwë.

Et à présent, voilà qu'il était mort. D'une mort admirable, cela Míriel l'admettait avec un cœur gonflé de fierté. Lui seul n'avait pas fui devant la terreur de Morgoth. Et en apprenant son trépas, c'était Fëanor qui avait fait serment de venger la mort de son père. Fingolfin ne l'avait suivi qu'à contrecœur, et Finarfin n'avait même pas eu le courage de quitter Valinor. Mais après tout, avec une mère au cœur si pâle, leur faiblesse n'avait rien de très surprenant.

Finwë était mort, mais Míriel n'avait aucun désir de le revoir. Il lui avait interdit de revenir à la vie dès son second mariage, eh bien, sa mort lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Elle ne souhaitait pas revenir parmi son peuple, non, que serait-elle allée y faire ? Seul Fëanor ne l'avait pas oubliée, et les petites servantes d'Estë qui maintenaient son corps intact et pur en Lórien. Alors elle reviendrait, oui, mais elle reviendrait seulement pour avoir le bonheur de chanter par ses doigts les hauts faits de son fils tant-aimé, pour tisser sa vie en fils de couleurs, d'or et d'argent.

Míriel quitta la demeure de Mandos et alla prier aux portes la maison de Vairë. Sa prière fut exaucée : elle retrouva son corps, ses cheveux d'argent, ses doigts merveilleux et sa chère couture, et prit le nom de Fíriel pour devenir la servante de Vairë. Avec une joie indicible, elle put à nouveau s'asseoir devant un métier à tisser et s'atteler à la tâche. Ses mains volaient de ça, de là, comme des oiseaux blancs cousant un arc-en-ciel.

Pendant trois belles années, elle put voir son fils chéri, et tous ses fils à lui qui partageaient son cœur ardent. Elle les suivait jour après jour dans leur quête des Silmarils, et elle haïssait Morgoth de tout son cœur. Elle les vit gagner la Terre du Milieu et traverser ce nouveau monde jusqu'aux portes d'Angband. Ses mains expertes choisirent les fils les plus sombres pour représenter la sinistre forteresse dans sa tapisserie. Des fils de cendre, de sang et de feu, des fils de nuit et des fils de lumière. Des fils pour son fils. Autant qu'il en faudrait, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sur la tapisserie, les Balrogs encerclèrent son fils adoré. Des esprits de feu attaquèrent son Esprit de Feu. Leur prince, Gothmog, lui asséna des coups cruels avec sa hache brodée de fil noir. Et sur la tapisserie, Fëanor tomba. Avec toute la célérité dont ses doigts étaient capables, Míriel fit accourir les fils de son fils et broda leur réunion sacrée autour de leur père expirant. Elle traça les mots du serment. Puis, lorsqu'enfin la mort prit Fëanor, Míriel cessa de broder. L'ardeur de l'esprit avait consumé le corps, et Fëanor n'était plus. Tout avait disparu. Ses larmes roulèrent sur le tissu.

Puis Míriel privée de fils reprit ses fils et son ouvrage. Car les hauts faits des Noldor ne seraient jamais oubliés dans la demeure de Vairë.

**J'ai bien aimé joué sur l'homonymie ****du fils****, l'enfant, et ****des fils****, pour la couture. J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi.**

**Evidemment Míriel est encore plus aveuglée que moi sur les merveilles et les perfections de son fils chéri ^^ Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que Fëanor tienne son caractère et son orgueil de quelqu'un.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé ! Merci d'avance ! :D**


End file.
